A Light In The Dark
by AlyssaHart
Summary: Hinamori Amu got turned into a vampire by Tsukiyomi Ikuto and she's seeking revenge. When she finds out that Ikuto has been lurking in a nearby highschool, she has to pretend to be a normal highschool girl when she's actually anything but normal. Then she meets Souma Kukai...and trying to hide everything just got a whole lot harder. KUKAMU! -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1: A Night To Remember

**Full Summary: Four years ago, Hinamori Amu was turned into a vampire by Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Now, she's a vampire hunter determined to find Tsukiyomi Ikuto and drive a stake into his undead heart. Imagine, a vampire who's a vampire hunter! Weird huh? News reaches her ears that Tsukiyomi is hanging out around a local high school looking for more prey. Amu has to disguise herself as a high school student and try to blend in while taking down Ikuto. Can she successfully accomplish her mission when a boy named Souma Kukai catches her eye? She's a vampire and he's a human...is this love gonna work out?**

* * *

**Aly-Cat: Who's excited about this novel? :D? Me! Okay so this idea popped into my head today and I know...I'm supposed to be updating Define Love but I'll take a little short break ok? **

**Um...a few things. This novel is just an idea. If nobody likes it then I'll probably discontinue it. But if alot of people review saying they like it then I'll reconsider. So your reviews matter! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara, I would make a ton of Kukamu moments! But sadly I don't. So I can only post on Fanfiction. Not that I'm complaining :P**

* * *

~Amu's POV~

Finally, I've caught sight of him.

He's already a midnight blue blur.

Running already Ikuto?

I race after him, I know I'm not going to fail this time. He's been running away from me for a long time already. Doesn't this bastard ever get tired?

"Damn it. Why do you keep following me?" he growls angrily.

I laugh. "Following? I'm afraid I am no mere stalker Tsukiyomi. I'm hunting you," I spat.

A smirk appears on his face and he stops, leaning lazily against the brick wall of an alley.

"A hunter? What a joke that must be! I vampire who's a vampire hunter!" He laughs.

Thinking that I'd be able to catch him off guard, I lunge, a wooden stake grasped firmly in my hard.

He dodges with ease, clearly anticipating my move. I curse, and bounce off the wall, chasing after him.

"Stay and fight bastard! You some coward?" I sneered.

He doesn't answer, instead runs into a maze of streets.

Damn it. I'm not familiar with this place. I lost him. Again.

I curse under my breath and I feel like throwing my stake on the ground in fury but I know better than to leave myself unarmed.

Great. The only stupid thing I can do is return to the Academy.

I still remembered that night when tht bastard turned me.

_~Amu's Flashback~_

_I was twelve at the time, and I was walking down the street after a fun day at my friend's house. It was a bit dark and I was slighty wary of my surroundings._

_"What might a pretty girl like you be doing around here?"_

_The voice sent chills up my spine. My hands tightened around the handle of my bag, maybe it was just some drunk guy._

_A midnight blue haired guy came out of the shadows of the alley. He looked no older than 16 and he was good looking._

_I didn't reply. No eye contact and no talking. I'll just start walking._

_I set off at a brisk pace, hoping with all my heart that he'd just leave me alone. I actually thought I lost him until a cold hard hand tightened around my wrist._

_I opened my mouth to scream until I was silenced with his other hand. He pins me against the wall and my eyes widen in horror as I see fangs, pearl-white fangs, coming out of his mouth._

_He leans in, plunging his fangs into my neck._

_The pain, I can't even put it into words. It feels like someone set a fire into my blood stream and I needed to put it out fast. I tried to scream but I couldn't._

_"Shit." _

_I look up weakly to see that the guy has pulled away, blood dripping from his lips._

_"Accidently added some of my venom. Damn," he mutters._

_I choke out a,"What?" but he's already gone._

_Help..._

~End of Flashback~

Anger pulses in my veins and I vow, then and there.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I, Hinamori Amu, will be the one who brings your body to ashes.

* * *

**Aly-Cat: Yup I know this chapter was short but it's just a little test to see if anyone likes it :) Of yes and the only reason this is rated M is because of language. No lemon-yness or anything. Sorry :P**

**So...ya like it? Or not? Please review because that Review button down there is gettin' lonely ^-^**

**I promise I will update as soon as I get some reviews saying that they want more. And don't worry Define Love readers/reviewers. I will update that novel too. Very soon :D**

**Remember! If you want this story to continue you gotta review!**

**Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this novel will be discontinued and I have my reasons. One, when I first did this, I really chose the worst way to plan a novel. It just popped into my head and then I posted it. And then I lost the whole feel of the novel. **

**I'm most likely not going to go into too much description, but please check out the LAST chapter of my other novel Define Love, which has a special apology present to all of you. **

**Yes, you're all probably going to hunt me down and kill me but I'm sure you'll like the gift.**

**Thank you for all your support even if it was just one chapter of crap.**

**~AlyssaHart :D**


End file.
